


Future's of the Holds

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Riften, add more tags when I add more chapters, potential post game ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: A look into what happens after the Dragonborn comes in and fixes their problems or changes the dynamic of the city as a whole





	Future's of the Holds

Riften

 

Now despite the claims that the guild would drain the city dry, the opposite happened. People had more gold in their coffers from a generous Thane and a few thieves (most likely ordered from the Thieves Guild leader to make their potential marks richer, ‘a long term investment’). Marmal, the Jarl, and several others that believed in the spirit of charity started doing small things to fix the rotting city to its original glory. The Jarl got veterans of the war to repair the merchant circle’s ground into something presentable, the weeds and other plants pulled up along with the dead leaves left on the walkways. Towers and other run-down buildings are rebuilt and staffed with guards that can only be bought by the guild. 

 

Then the ratway is cleared, with the exception The Ragged Flagon and the hidden guild, as they removed the unwanted and transformed into a new living situation to accommodate the sudden influx of other races fleeing from their lands that are locked in their own turmoil to the bustling city. The ratway’s name is kept the same with only sparse furniture and Maven approved landlords keeping watch of the refugees and immigrants, and ignoring reports of valuables going missing. 

 

The Orphanage is expanded with a bigger backyard and new clothes for all the children. Constance Micheal, ecstatic with the new funds she added walls, washrooms, and a schoolroom in hopes that the children will be ready to join the world if they weren’t adopted out.   


A farm ran by two dummer grows nirnroot, and they seem to be the only ones to know how to cultivate it, and now a red nirnroot is being grown, the only ones who can grow it. This, of course, has attracted the attention of a certain daughter of Maven who is now their biggest buyer.

 

Far off on the other side of the hold Iverstead, the once dying town has gotten some new additions. The old burned down house is now rebuilt to hold pilgrims that decided to invest their money in a little reconstruction instead of the inn. On top of that, the local fisherman married the local farmer's daughter and a small bundle of joy has come about. Men and Mer who decided the disgust of riften was just too much come here to be farmers, or join the mines in Shor's Stone.

 

Of course this sudden aesthetic shift and letters from the immigrants to their native homelands, nobles came in. It was obvious what they wanted. They’ve heard about Maven’s rise to absolute power in the hold and they all want to know her secret. Of course, they get it… at a price. Soon other lands get large quantities of Maven’s mead flowed into other lands along with agents of the Thieves Guild to settle back in, of course, they return after connections are firmly established and fencing trade routes are interconnected throughout Tamerial.

The Nightingale Hall is fixed up and adorned with statues of Lady Luck, jewels and other valuables are strewn about,. A few lucky thieves get to know about this hall, and even fewer get to obtain a contract with the Lady herself.    


Thieves Guild and Riften now thrive thanks to the change in leadership from the crime leader.


End file.
